Reencuentro
by IsadoraMcDowell
Summary: El reencuentro de dos mejores amigos que siempre han sido algo mas. Ahora marcados por la guerra. Sid/Gene.


**Basado exclusivamente en los personajes creados por HBO, sin animo de ofender a la memoria de Eugene Sledge o a los PFC Sidney Phillips y Bill Smith.**

**Cualquier cosa Ashton Holmes y Joe Mazzello se tienen la culpa por la escena del campo, nadie les dijo que tenian que hacerla tan slasheable o si?**

**Y no mencionemos las miradas de Jacob Pitts, por favor que no termino.**

* * *

Frente a frente como se encontraban ahora, Sídney no podía evitar pensar que esta seria el momento perfecto para que Eugene le diera una bofetada bien merecida.

La guerra les dejo marcas a ambos que no podían borrar, pero Sid tenia que admitirse a si mismo que muchas de las cosas que había hecho desde lo sucedido con la chica australiana, eran para herir a su mejor amigo.

Después de sufrir los horrores de la guerra Sid tenia esta urgente necesidad de alejarlo de el, porque en su mente Eugene era la pureza encarnada. Así que cuando lo vio entre todos los marines, sintió alegría y coraje por partes iguales.

Por un lado Gene siempre tendría ese efecto de hacerlo sentir en su hogar, por otra parte tenia la amarga sensación que todo lo bueno que le quedaba esta apunto de ser destruido.

Nunca fue su intención decirle sobre la chica australiana con quien perdiera su virginidad, seria su secreto y la culpa que cargaría cuando regresara a los brazos del pelirrojo. Sin embargo el enojo gano la contienda, confesando su aventura con un toque de cinismo. La mirada de Eugene le hizo saber que el mensaje fue captado.

Su mente todavía se debatía con la furia cuando partió sin despedirse, negando un momento que podía mejorar todo o quizás empeorarlo todo. Llego a Mobile aun debatiéndose entre la necesidad de tener ese ultimo recuerdo con Gene o no.

Estando en casa, buscando la manera de sobrellevar los horrores que vio en el pacifico y que aun le hacían temblar en sueños, le llevo a darse cuenta que aun merecía tener amor en su vida. Se encontró a si mismo buscando un motivo para continuar, sabiendo que la respuesta estaba a un océano de distancia.

Su único consuelo en esas tardes solitarias fue Mary Frank Sledge. La madre de Eugene quizás no entendía nada sobre los horrores de la guerra pero entendía muchas cosas sobre el amor. Preferiría pasar sus tardes sentado en el pórtico de la mansión de los Sledge que en casa con sus padres, quienes creían de manera tan ingenua que una chica le haría olvidar y lo sacaría de su mutismo.

Por meses los Phillips estuvieron arreglándole citas a su hijo con cuanta señorita de familia conocían, incluyendo a Mary Houston, una de las chicas mas deseadas por todos los jovencitos de pueblo. Incluso Eugene se sintió atraído por ella alguna vez.

Sídney tenía que darle crédito a Mary por casi hacerlo ceder. Dio gracias cuando el Dr. Sledge, el padre de Gene, le dio la excusa perfecta para evitarla.

El hombre estaba tan contento de que alguien se decidirá seguirle los pasos en su carrera como medico, que no le importaba tener al pequeño Sid en la puerta de su casa todas las tardes sin falta, con millones de preguntas y esperando que lo ayudara a entrar a la universidad.

Al principio era falso interés, pero con el paso de las tardes en el pórtico hablando de medicina, descubrió la que podía ser su vocación. Era la manera perfecta de pagar por sus pegados, salvar vidas por las que hubiera arrancando en el pacifico. Las tardes siguieron pasando y cada vez se convencía más que era lo correcto.

Hasta que el día finalmente llego. Cuando el ya tenia una rutina establecida que le permitía continuar viviendo sin volverse loco, cuando ya no gritaba en sueños. Justo en el momento cuando su casa dejo de sentirse tan asfixiante y sus padres dejaron de colar a Mary por todos lados en cualquier conversación.

Sid no pensaba que comprendían sino que se engañaban a si mismos viendo solo lo que querían ver. Le dijeron a los Houston que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ingresar a la escuela de medicina para hacer de si mismo un hombre de verdad y mantener a su futura esposa como era debido. Sonreía y negaba con la cabeza al escuchar, solo trabajaría para mantenerse a si mismo porque llegado su tiempo Eugene se adaptaría de nuevo a la vida en Mobile, conseguiría un empleo y no tendría la necesidad que nadie viera por el en ese aspecto cuando al fin estuvieran juntos.

Si nada malo pasaba antes.

Ahora esperando en la estación del tren y viendo como Eugene bajada con su uniforme totalmente pulcro. Sidney estaba más que dispuesto a recibir todas las cachetadas que fuera necesarias y a rogar de ser necesario. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que genuina sonrisa flotara de su rostro al ver a Eugene en casa al fin, aparentemente sano y salvo.

Sorpresivamente la sonrisa le fue devuelta, se dieron un abrazo como los mejores amigos que eran y nada mas.

Sid manejo el auto de sus padres por un rato en silencio, sin saber como comenzar una conversación que Eugene no parecía querer o necesitar en ese momento. La mente de su amigo no estaba en Mobile, sino al otro lado del océano. Lo miro disimulando su preocupación y en cuestión de segundos decidió tomar un pequeño atajo a un lugar perfectamente conocido por ambos.

'Creí que íbamos a mi casa, ¿acaso piensas secuestrarme, grasiento?'

Una risita escapo de sus labios al escuchar el apodo que Gene le daba para molestarlo.

'Quiero hablar contigo, es importante y quiero que sea en nuestro pradera"

Gene lo miro incrédulo, sin querer pensar en lo que quisiera decirle.

'Nuestra pradera' inhalo el relajante aire fresco por primera vez

Sid solo observaba en silencio a Eugene conectarse de nuevo con ese lugar tan especial para ambos. Una brisa particularmente refrescante y el sol en todo su esplendor iluminando el rostro de hermosas facciones que añoraba y no pudo evitarlo más.

'Te amo'

Gene voltio tan rápido que pudo fracturarse el cuello por la velocidad.

'¿tu que?'

Sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás repitió

'Yo Sidney Phillips, te amo a ti, Eugene Sledge'

Lentamente se acerco unos pasos al otro que parecía paralizado de la cintura para abajo, mirándolo fijamente como reacción. Eugene seguía mirándolo sorprendido, parecía no estar respirando.

'Eso sonó como si nos estuviéramos casando'

Bromeo. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Sidney se sintió capaz de hablar.

'Tal vez deberíamos'

Contesto, soltando una risita ante las burlas de Runner cuando leía las cartas que su mejor amigo le enviaba, los chicos solían llamar a Gene, su chica.

'Tu sabes perfectamente que no podemos'

Al menos consideraba la posibilidad, eso era un triunfo.

'O podríamos vivir juntos, en otro lugar algo lejos de aquí, como Indiana. Tengo un amigo ahí al que no le importaría'

Resultaba gracioso que Hoosier, y su más que obvio deseo por Leckie fueran su carta principal para convencer a Eugene de estar juntos. A su manera Bill le había confesado sus sentimientos no correspondidos hacia el otro y el término contando su historia con Gene. Hoosier dejo claro que no le importaría ayudarlos con su 'problemita'. Sus viejos le dejaron una casa antes de morir y no tenia hermanos con quien compartirla y dadas las circunstancia dudaba casarse en un futuro cercano. Decía bromeando que era por su carácter que por otra cosa, Sid sabia que el fondo Hoosier tenia las esperanza de tener a Leckie tocando a su puerta un día de estos, y si las miradas entre esos dos no mentían Bill tenia motivos para mantener su esperanza.

'Hoosier tiene una casa muy grande en Indiana. Le conté sobre nosotros y se ofreció ayudarnos. No tiene familia si eso te preocupa'

Eugene lo miro a los ojos. Eso no le preocupaba en los absoluto, era algo que el desconocía y su corazón dolió al intuirlo en su mirada, porque el alguna vez lucio esa misma mirada justo después de acostarse con esa chica en Melbourne.

'Yo estuve con alguien mas. Era parte de mi compañía, al principio no me agradaba pero terminamos siendo amigos y…' Sid supo que Eugene se cayo antes de decirle algo como tuvimos sexo igual que tu con esa chica australiana.

No dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada sintiendo los ojos de Gene clavados en el.

'¿te enamoraste de el?' pregunto con un nudo en garganta, había pasado los últimos meses construyendo castillos en el aire que no fueron derribados por la guerra pero si por otro hombre.

'Lo quiero y creo que siempre será así, es importante para mi. No lo entenderías, ahí en las trincheras el salvo mi vida, estoy aquí contigo gracias a el'

Sid estaba apunto de salir corriendo, quería abandonar a Eugene en medio de la nada y he ir a llorar su desgracia, quizás tomar un poco de valor liquido y acostarse con Mary Houston.

Eugene sonrió amargamente al verlo dar un paso hacia atrás.

'Pero a pesar de todo, para mi sigue siendo increíble como nunca pude pensar en el como pienso en ti. Yo también te amo'

Ahí en medio de su pradera ambos se miraron y después de mucho tiempo sintieron algo genuinamente real en sus vidas. Habrían tiempos difíciles, Sid podía sentirlo lo identificada en el rostro atormentado de Gene y en su mirada opaca pero estaban en casa, lo demás lo tomarían como fuera llegando.

Se acercaron los pasos que los separaban del otro, quedando tan cerca que sus narices se acariciaban sin romper el contacto visual.

'¿eso significa que me dejaras compensarte con tu bienvenida?'

Eugene rio alto, y Sid tuvo la esperanza de que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo.

'Eso depende'

'¿De que?'

'si mi bienvenida involucra una cama'

Sid pensó que no solo seria una cama, también estarían el piso, un sillón, la ducha y montón de lugares para ayudar.


End file.
